In general, when a device (e.g., a terminal) uses hardware, e.g., a memory, or performs a function by using a battery, numerous events occur therein. In addition, when the device performs a function desired by a user by driving software, e.g., an application program, or a service, etc., numerous events also occur therein. The locally occurred events are transferred between internal hardware and software to perform the user-desired function overall.
In order to transfer or report the events occurring within the device to an entity located outside the device, new technologies are required. For this purpose, device management (DM) technique has been proposed.
The DM technique allows a DM server to access a particular device (or a client) (e.g., a terminal), namely, a target of the device management, and the device to report internally occurred events to the server.
In the DM technique, when the server wants to receive a report about an event from the device, it first makes a request for receiving the report about the event. Then, the device monitors internally occurring events, and when a corresponding event occurs, the device reports the event to the server. Then, the server analyzes the received event and takes a necessary action according to the analysis. When the event is reported, in most cases, the server may change a function of the device or start a certain processing.